Who Shattered Pink Diamond
by RainbowFez
Summary: Rose Quartz was a powerful warrior. She led her rebellion against the Diamonds, cutting through home world gems but she knew there was only one way to take earth from pink diamond, shatter her. Long before the cluster the diamonds had a plan to defeated the rebellion. They released their creation but in the end they failed. But was the credit Rose quartz took truly earned?


just a short story of something I came up with between studying for finals. It was written in four parts but I dont think it's choppy. Tell me if it is.

Strontium Titanate is a man-made gem that has a very similar appearance to a diamond but has a different composition and/or crystal structure. It reflects light more than a normal diamond making it able to sparkle with a rainbow of colors.

* * *

The rebellion pitted thousands of gems against each other. It was a war like there had never been before. Warfare had changed. Where there would once have been Quartz soldiers and Ruby grunts, gems of every shape and cut clashed weapons. Pearls took up arms against Fluorites and Bismuths raged against jaspers.

The once week had grown strength. In numbers the feeblest of gems could take on the greatest warriors. With this realization the Diamonds knew they had to create a new warrior. Every platoon of Quarts warriors sent were bubbled, doing little damage to the traitors' numbers. The only ones stronger than the warriors sent were the Diamonds themselves but with the numbers against them they feared for their safety. For the first time in all of existence the Diamonds realized they could be shattered.

Long before the cluster was even conceived the Diamonds started what they knew would be the rebellion's end. They used their technology to synthesize a new gem, a non-natural being. It was planted on its own, far from the kindergartens, safe from the eyes of the rebellion.

It sat in the ground longer than any gem and right when the leaders of home world started to give up hope on the project a fully formed gem solder pushed out of the earth. It was different than the others. Not only was it almost as large as the Diamonds themselves, it also shared a striking resemblance to the males of the human race.

This mattered not to the Diamonds and they commanded their warrior to fight. Strontium Titanate cut through the rebels like grass, taking out one after another on the battle field. Strontium was his own army. The Diamonds believed they would finally win but one day their creation vanished. When the dust cleared from Strontium's final battle Rose Quartz stood alone, dozens of poofed gems around her. Strontium was defeated, or at least the diamonds thought.

In truth Strontium Titanate had lost his urge to fight. He was smarter than the rubies or even the quartz. He saw the Diamonds' destruction and wanted none of it. When he had finally engaged the leader of the rebellion in combat he plunged his own sword into his chest, destroying his fiscal form and blaming it on the only one who could possibly have beaten him.

Many decades later Strontium Titanate was released from pink bubble that had been his prion and he had reformed. Rose Quartz looked up at him with soft and curious eyes. She asked for his story and he told her. When his tale was over she nodded her head and offered him a solution. Pink Diamond had settled herself and her personal guard, the strongest force in all of homeworld on the earth. She asked him to come with her and only her. They would engage the enemy and finish this war once and for all.

Rose knew she was asking much of the unique gem. She knew she was passing her own burden to him. The only way to end this war and all the death that came with it was to shatter Pink Diamond. But she could not do that. Even if she was somehow strong enough she could never take the life of another.

Strontium agreed quickly, knowing he was the only one that could fight the woman. He had been made to match the Diamonds' strength and that would be their downfall. In the dead of night the two warped to the crystal pink temple that housed the owner of earth. They took it by surprise, poofing several gems before they could even see. Rose turned a blind eye to the make gem who crushed and shattered the gems of his enemies. It was how he was made, what he had been created to do.

Twenty minutes of intence fighting found the two facing the doors to the throne room. Rose was shocked and afraid of what she had seen. Strontium had cut through these solders faster than she would have thought possible. She barely poofed seven in the entire guard.

"Are you ready?" Rose asked. Strontium nodded and kicked open the doors. Pink Diamond drew the sword from her gem slashing at the man nearly at her height. Pink metal met weight metal, sparkling rainbow in the dim light.

"Traitor" Pink Diamond Screamed, pushing all her strength into her attacks. She was strong, no doubt stronger than Strontium but the Diamonds had one fault. They were not warriors. Their strength and power outmatched all others but they had never truly gone into battle. Without her solders Pink Diamond crippled under her creation's attacks. Her sword flung from her hand, skittering across the stone floors. As Strontium brought his own blade into a final slash she threw out her hand, lunging forward. Her fingers plunged into Strontium's chest, right where his gem stood. Her hand clenched, crushing the shining clear gem into shards. However it was too late. The sword connected with her own gem ending both their lives at once.

Rose stepped forward, collecting what was left of both their gems. She would hail this as her own victory. The Diamonds had to believe that she could kill one of them. If they knew Strontium Titanate had been the one to end their sister they would create another, this time ensuring that the new one would not turn on them.

* * *

The End. It wasn't an awesome one-shot but I thought I'd post it. Review and tell me what you think. Hopefully it wasn't like all the other OC centered stories.


End file.
